The Innocent Can Never Last
by manda09
Summary: Soda goes off to Vietnam, and on a rountine med. run his squad is ambushed and he is left alone. What will happen if no one even realizes he's gone?


Hey hoes this is my first Vietnam fic. So you guys can love it or hate, either way your reading it. D but ummm yea anway. Flames heat my house so go for it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except what you do not recognize.

I ducked down into the trench and leaned against the grimy dirt wall catching my breath. The bullets whizzed past me and the sound of explosions rang in my ears. Dirt flew as grenades went off too close for comfort and I opened my eyes and checked my ammo.

I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I let the sounds of war surround me, consume me, this was my life. For almost a year now I was stationed here. I let my mind wander back, to the day I left, the people I left, the family, the friends, the home. Everything was in America and that's why I was here. For America. For everything I left behind.

"_Steve can you believe it? Vietnam?" I said in disbelief as we rode the bus into base camp._

"_You know, Soda, the first thing to go it your hair?" Steve said raising his eyebrows._

"_Damn," I said running my hand over my head, "Do you have to rub it in?" _

"_Yea actually," Steve smirked. _

_The bus came to a stop and we unloaded into what would be our home for the next few months. We learned how to become extreme fighters. I was sent off to be a Green Beret. The training was intense but I learned everything there was to know. I was so proud and so anxious to get out there and kick some ass. _

I opened me eyes again to realize that the shooting had stopped. I sat on my haunches and listened. The moans of dying men were all around me, and worst yet were the men that made no sound at all. I glanced around for some familiar faces. I saw none. I panicked and stooped over as a I ran through the shallow ditch. The mud and puddles made my feet sink as I ran as fast as I could. My feet pounding and my heart practically in my throat.

As I neared the end of the trench I stopped to catch my breath. I peeked over the edge to see that the enemy was advancing slowly toward the trench. I ducked down and started thinking hard. I had no where to run to and most of my comrades had been killed. There weren't many of us anyway, only about a dozen. We weren't even suppose to be fighting, just transporting medicine to another camp, a routine thing. It was never supposed to happened like this. The only thing I can remember was walking through the tall grass and then suddenly bullets came raining down. We all dove into the irrigation ditch, to fight, to die, to try and live. Our commander screamed orders and we followed.

Just as I heard the foreign voices grow closer, I laid down, face first in the bloody mud. I held my breath for as long as I could hear them and waited for them to leave. I wanted to blend in with the mess of dead bodies. As soon as they walked farther down the trench, I cautiously raised my head and looked.

I knew it was risky but I couldn't stay here any longer. I jumped up as quietly as I could and ran the opposite direction.

" 停止他！他在逃走," I heard the voices scream.

I ran hard and felt bullets flying past me as I ran with my gun slung over my shoulder, my knife tucked safely in its leather holder and my sash of bullets around my chest. I kept running until I decided that the trench was becoming too difficult to navigate. I lunged at the side and drug myself out, and continued my run to the tree line.

The bushes and branches hit me in the face as I bolted through the think underbrush. I paused long enough to stand and listen. There was nothing, no birds or anything just silence. I thought about Darry, he would have liked this. Quiet. Suddenly a twig snapped and I froze, straining my ears to hear. I didn't know where it was coming from, but it was close.

I crouched down and peered through the thick bushes. There wasn't a thing there, except maybe a squirrel or whatever they had over here. I decided to keep moving. I walked to the edge of a small clearing, and to my surprise I found a beautiful sight. A waterfall the tumbled down the grey rocks and spilled into a large, deep, clear pool. I walked closer to it and stared, how could something so beautiful, be here?

I sat down and collected my breath. I needed to get a radio or get back to camp. Someone had to have notified the base camp about what had happened. Even if they did, know one would even know I had lived. I bent down slowly and dipped my hand in the cool water. I brought my hand up to my mouth, but then a twig snapped behind me and I turned my head slowly. My eyes widen and I dropped the water in my cupped hand. My mouth hung open.

"Put your hands above your head," the man holding the K-50

I stood there dumbfounded. I heard his voice, his strange accented voice, yelling at me as I didn't listen. I finally stood, I put my hands up and stood. I was truly petrified. They advanced toward me and grabbed me hard. The others kept their guns on my and a few tied my hands with rope.


End file.
